Many attempts have been made to formulate an effective odor removal system and various consumers products are available for combating odorous compounds. Some products are designed to cover up odors by emitting stronger, more dominant odors, examples including scented air freshener sprays and candles. Another way to combat odorous compounds, including ammonia, methyl mercaptan, trimethylamine, and other various sulfides and amines, is to remove these compounds from a medium by deodorizing agents that will absorb these compounds.
Activated charcoal and sodium bicarbonate are two compounds commonly used to absorb odors. However, activated charcoal typically has a low deodorizing ability, especially for ammonia odors and when in the presence of moisture, and the black color of charcoal lacks aesthetically pleasing characteristics desired in absorbent articles such as diapers. Sodium bicarbonate, and other white odor absorbents such as silica gel and zeolites, generally have a lower absorbency than activated charcoal and are therefore less effective.
Titanium oxide particle, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,636 issued to Maruo et al., are also useful in removing a few odors such as ammonia. U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,636 teaches adding zinc oxy or silicon oxy compounds to the titanium oxide to broaden the titanium oxide deodorizing capabilities. However, this approach is still limited by the photocatalytic nature of the titanium dioxide which requires light in order to convert odorous compounds into non-odorous compounds. Also the titanium oxide compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,636 are not useable in aqueous solutions.
In addition to foul smelling compounds, there is a need for products capable of removing gases that, while not necessarily odorous, still cause a negative effect. One example of such a gaseous compound is ethylene. Ethylene, a natural hormone, is released by fruits as a ripening agent. By removing ethylene gas, fruit ripening could be slowed and controlled, allowing for extended storage and transportation.
There is a need for a gas and/or odor removal/neutralizing compound that is effective both dry and in solution. There is a need for an effective odor removal/neutralizing compound that can be used in various industrial and consumer products. There is a need for a gas and/or odor removal/neutralizing compound that can be easily applied to various surfaces and materials.